Sniper Joe
was originally an unknown type of mass-produced humanoid robots created by Dr. Light based on Proto Man. Dr. Wily modified the robots for combat, creating the Sniper Joe series, which resemble Proto Man in his Break Man form.The Reploid Research Lavatory: Not your average Joes They appear as enemies in almost every game from the original Mega Man series, giving Mega Man a difficult time getting through as an obstacle. They mainly fight with a shield and a blaster, but some variations also operate vehicles and have different attacks. Types of Sniper Joes Sniper Joe Sniper Joes will stand in front of Mega Man protecting themselves with an indestructible shield, sometimes shooting between 1 to 3 bullets or jumping. If Mega Man tries to pass by them in the first Mega Man game, they will chase him, jumping to stay in front of him. They can only be damaged when they are jumping or shooting. They appear in Bomb Man's stage and in the remake Mega Man Powered Up, their shields can be knocked off. *In Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge, most Sniper Joes are stationary, but some are able to jump around the area. They appear in the stages of Cut Man, Ice Man, Fire Man and the Wily stages. *Sniper Joes appear in early scenes of Episode 2 from Super Adventure Rockman. Some are seen helping Dr. Wily build Ra Thor, and three Sniper Joes try to ambush Mega Man, but Proto Man warns him and defeat the Joes. *In Mega Man 7, Mega Man 8 and Mega Man & Bass, the Sniper Joes are similar to the original. In Mega Man 8 and Mega Man & Bass, they are called Joe Classic (referring to this Joe's design), and can also throw grenades and lie down as they wait for them to explode. *Sniper Joes are typically the same size as Mega Man, however they are shorter than him in Mega Man: The Wily Wars due to not being resized. Returning Sniper Joe is a Sniper Joe that always shoots three bullets and can't jump. They pilot armors in Mega Man 2. They only appear without the robot armor in the first and fourth Wily Castle stage in Mega Man 2. They are orange in Mega Man 2 and lilac in Mega Man: The Wily Wars. Sniper Armor is a Sniper Joe that pilots a lilac jumping machine (similar to Big Eye) equipped with a machine gun that was originally created by Dr. Light. Destroying the armor will cause the "Returning Sniper Joe" in it to attack on foot. In Mega Man 2, they appear in Flash Man's stage, one is in Heat Man's stage, two are in Quick Man's stage, and are both with and without the walking armor in the final stages. In Mega Man: The Wily Wars, they appear in Wily Tower 2. *As this machine was created by Dr. Light, it's believed that it would have been used as a "Item-4", which is sustained by this image of Mega Man using the armor. It could also be that Mega Man took the armor direct from a Sniper Joe, like Skull Man. Hammer Joe is an armored Sniper Joe that looks similar to Air Man that swings a ball and chain and throws it at enemies. Unlike normal Sniper Joes, he can only be hurt when his eye is open. Another weak spot is at its legs. In Mega Man 3, they appear in Snake Man's, Spark Man's, Needle Man's and Hard Man's stages, as well as Shadow Man's Doc Robot stage and Dr. Wily's stages 1 and 3. In Mega Man: The Wily Wars, they appear in Buster Rod. G's , Hyper Storm. H's and the second Wily Tower's stages. *Hammer Joe also has a cameo appearance at a field from Mega Man's Soccer and in the game Capcom World 2. Skeleton Joe are Sniper Joes in the form of skeletons that throw bones. They appear in Skull Man's stage,the first level in Dr. Cossack's Castle, and in the final stages of Mega Man 4. They can only be destroyed with a charged shot from the Mega Buster or Pharaoh Shot, or by using the Flash Stopper. Other weapons will only dismantle them and they will reassemble themselves in a short time. They also appear in the manga Rockman Megamix as Skull Man's henchmen. *Skeleton Joes are very similar to the Dry Bones enemies from the Mario series, in the sense that both are skeletons, both are dismantled when attacked but repair themselves in a short time, and both throw bones to attack. Apache Joe are purple Sniper Joes that ride in a small helicopter in Napalm Man's stage and the final stage. Rider Joe is a Sniper Joe that appears while Mega Man is on the marine bike in Wave Man's stage, also using a marine bike that can shoot. They can come from the front and behind. Crystal Joe are Joes that charge up to create crystal shards that they will launch. They are indestructible when they are charging and can only be destroyed when they are attacking. They appear in Crystal Man's stage and the second Proto Man Castle stage. Cannon Joe is a Joe inside a stationary cannon that can shoot to the sides. They appear in Blizzard Man's stage (on the submarine) and in the first Wily stage from Mega Man 6. Gunner Joe is an enemy in Mega Man IV for Game Boy that appears in the stage where Mega Man chases after Wily in space. Piriparee appears in Mega Man V for Game Boy. They basically use electricity, and appear in the Wily Star, and is invincible while charging their attacks. There is also a similar enemy in Jupiter's stage called Biribaree. Sniper Joe 01 is the Sniper Joe from Mega Man 7. It is notorious for being defeated with only four shots from the Mega Buster. Truck Joe is a Sniper Joe in a big spike-fronted truck. They appear twice as the sub-boss of Turbo Man's stage, one of them appearing near the beginning. If Noise Crush is used on them, they will pause to cover their ears. A Truck Joe also appears in Mega Man: Battle & Chase as a random driver as well as having a hidden boss incarnation called Black Joe. Truck Joes personalities are like their driving, can be a bit rough, but they’re actually not such bad guys. Joe Classic is a Joe with an appearance similar to the Sniper Joes from the first Mega Man game. They act similar to Sniper Joe 01, and throws grenades. Mega Man can also shoot through their shields at point-black range. Machine Gun Joe is a red Sniper Joe from Mega Man 9 that has rapid fire. It fires in bursts of 8 bullets. Laser Trident can pass through their shields, while the Jewel Satellite and Proto Shield can reflect their bullets back to them. They appear in Tornado Man's stage and the second and third Wily Stages. It is possible to ignore its shield with the Mega Buster by attacking them at point blank range. Aqua Joe Aqua Joe is an underwater Sniper Joe from Mega Man Rush Marine. Harpoon Joe Harpoon Joe is an underwater Sniper Joe from Mega Man Rush Marine that attacks using harpoons. Returning Machine Gun Joe is a variety from Mega Man 10. They fire 6 shots in bursts of 3. In Hard Mode, they can jump around. Their shields can be knocked off easily with the Bass Buster, Water Shield, and Screw Crusher, although hitting the shield rapidly with four shots from any weapon (pausing to eliminate shots when need be) will do the trick. They appear in Nitro Man's stage, Wily Castle 1, Wily Castle 3, Special Stage 1 and Special Stage 2. In Hard Mode, they also appear in Pump Man's stage and Wily Castle 2. Similar enemies Enemies similar to Sniper Joes. *Armor Soldier *Picket Man *Hoganmer *Disk Boy 08 *Gorbesh *Pantheon *Variant *Galleon References Category:Mega Man 1 enemies Category:Mega Man 2 enemies Category:Mega Man 3 enemies Category:Mega Man 4 enemies Category:Mega Man 5 enemies Category:Mega Man 6 enemies Category:Mega Man 7 enemies Category:Mega Man 8 enemies Category:Mega Man 9 enemies Category:Mega Man 10 enemies Category:Mega Man and Bass enemies Category:Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge enemies Category:Mega Man II enemies Category:Mega Man III enemies Category:Mega Man IV enemies Category:Mega Man V enemies Category:Mega Man Game Gear enemies Category:MegaMan Network Transmission enemies Category:Classic enemies Category:Robots made by Dr. Light Category:Enemies